Monster Hunter: reBirth Ch.11
Writing while listening to music... HmmmmmOHGOD YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T STOP A BULLET Chapter 11: The Valkyrie's Bloodlust The morning sun rose over the ruinous landscape. Vines and weeds had since overgrown the rubble; nature seemed to be retaking the environment. The group had recently taken on several gathering quests into the decimated landscape. Each time, it seemed, nature took a little more back. More and more species of jaggi appeared, including Neoprey, which they avoided if at all possible. These monsters had a strange element to their attacks that had crippling effects. The three usually followed Garth, who could sniff out Crystalwood from a mile away. Since the gathering quests, Tamara had made a light bowgun out of the Crystalwood. She named it the Arc Shooter, and had yet to take it out on a quest. One morning, the Guildcorp elder summoned them all to the quest tent. "I have a special job for you all. An urgent mission has come in from the farm. Here, take a look:" Urgent Assignment RJ-76: Mekaroa Farms around Guildcorp settlement Biome-H have reported a large-scale contamination of moss. Further contamination will render land unarable. Suspected culprit: Mekaroa "This monster spreads moss wherever it goes. It shouldn't be hard to track, but fighting it will be dangerous. Bring as many supplies as you can gather, and meet me at the gate. The best of luck to all of you." The group gathered weapons, armor, equipment, and ammo, and set off. The hunting ground was once a large park located in downtown Guildcorp city, but had since become a savage jungle, overrun with life. Recently, moss had overgrown the trees and undergrowth. Tamara decided to take some samples, so Guildcorp could study them. As they traveled further into the forest, they noticed trees shaking, and birds flying off, startled. Their target was close. As they narrowed in on the commotion, a powerful roar split their ears. The beast had arrived. Tamara began to unsheath her bowgun, but a large, black-and green paw knocked her into the undergrowth. The boys unsheathed their weapons, and stood back to back. Then, out of the trees, a pair of yellow-green eyes glowed. Then, the Mekaroa burst out of the undergrowth, screaming with rage. Garth swung his hammer at the same time the beast swung its fist, and the two collided with such force that both were knocked backwards. The beast's knuckles had been broken, and it roared in pain, and kicked Garth back. Aaron decided he was up next. He started to block a flurry of punches, when he had an idea. He stuck the shield into the ground, and snuck to the side. The beast, consumed with anger, continued to pummel at the shield. Then, to its suprise, a sharp pain erupted on its back. It turned around to see Aaron, wielding his lance like a longsword. The beast grabbed Aaron's shield with its tail and flung it at him. But before it could hit him, it was shot out of the air by something. "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOYS!!!" Tamara strode out of the underbrush, wielding a new weapon. Her Arc Shooter had absorbed the essence of the Mekaroa, transforming into a new weapon. A double-barrel shotgun, made of powerful, enchanted wood on the barrel, which was covered in moss and runic engravings. The ammo was held in a revolver-like case above the trigger. Tamara blasted away at the beast, decimating the moss on its back and knocking it over. Before it could get up, Garth dealt a shattering blow to its head. The beast lay there, lifeless. The three sheathed their weapons, and lay there panting. Their urgent quest was completed, and they were one step closer to defeating the Dredgonis. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter:_reBirth_Ch.12 Category:Fan Fiction